The Crab Clan
“Courage. Duty. Sacrifice.” At the southern border of the Empire lies the Crab Clan lands. To the south of them, there is the Shadowlands, the blighted domain of Jingoku's corrupted armies. Standing between them, an architetonic miracle: the Kaiu Wall, a huge structure reaching thirty feet thick and a hundred feet tall, spanning the entire southern border of the Crab lands. The Crab Clan, founded by the Kami Hida, is tasked with the defense of the Empire from the constant attacks coming from the Shadowlands. They are guardians and warriors, and even those who don't fight with weapons wage wars with both mind and words, securing supplies, developing new technologies and forming new alliances, all to help in their task to turn back the endless hordes of the Shadowlands.Legend of the Five Rings 5th Edition, page 42 To those who look upon the Crab kindly, their strength is impressive and their determination honorable. But to those who do not—those who benefit from the protection of the Wall without knowing the sacrifices it requires—the Crab are impolite brutes, too pigheaded to comprehend the intricacies of court decorum. Regardless of how others might view them, the Crab cannot mire themselves in bickering and intrigue. They present their back to the court only so they may more fully face the true enemy in the Shadowlands beyond.Legend of the Five Rings - The Card Game - Learn to Play, page 22 The Crab Clan Families The Hida Family The Hida family stands guard against the Shadowlands, its task an eternal vigil to keep the Empire safe from the dark forces of Jigoku. Like the family’s founder, the Kami Hida, they are large and strong, tough and enduring, with little patience for the weaknesses of others. Their harsh duty makes the Hida exceedingly pragmatic, with little time for the polite fictions of court. They bitterly bear the mocking condescension concerning their manners and dress from the clans they shield.Legend of the Five Rings 5th Edition, page 49 The Hiruma Family The Hiruma are the eyes and ears of the Crab beyond the Wall, warning of attacks and staging spoiling raids on the unending hordes, a desperate and unrewarding task. The warnings facilitated by the skills of the Hiruma allow the Crab to respond quickly to any threat. Due to the ceaseless danger of the Shadowlands, the Hiruma rotate between service beyond the Wall and service inside the Empire, where they function as scouts, messengers, and yōjimbō (bodyguards). Slender and quick, the Hiruma are a contrast to the staunch Hida, relying instead on speed and precision. The Kaiu Family Monuments to the skill of the Kaiu are everywhere in the Crab lands, from the vast Kaiu Wall itself to the armor and weapons used by those who stand guard over it. The Kaiu are responsible for the road network supporting the fortifications, the siege engines that crush and shatter the Shadowlands forces, and defensive works spread across the interior of the Crab holdings. There are very few problems that the Kaiu will not try to solve with applied engineering. The Kuni Family No shugenja family is more feared in the Empire than the Kuni, who root out any sign of corruption. The Kuni use all means at their disposal in their hunt; even Hida samurai sometimes pale at their methods. The Kuni are willing to delve into the secrets of the Shadowlands using study, observation, and even dissection, even though such close contact with its dark creatures risks their very souls. The Yasuki Family The slim and loquacious Yasuki do not fit the Crab stereotype, but they provide a vital service to their clan all the same. The first masters of markets in the Empire, the Yasuki use the tools of trade and industry to keep the Crab armies well equipped and fed, even if it means the occasional shady deal. The Yasuki trade network extends throughout the Empire; members of this family can be found just about anywhere, looking for the next arrangement. The Crab Clan Schools The following is a list of the Crab Clan Schools released so far in the 5th edition of the Legend of 5 Rings RPG. * Hida Defender School Bushi * Hiruma Scout School Shinobi * Kaiu Engineer School Bushi * Kuni Purifier School Bushi * Yasuki Merchant School Courtier Category:The Great Clans